Alcoholic hydroxyl-containing bisphenol derivatives are known in the art and include, for example, those of the general formula (4):
wherein R is hydrogen, methyl or trifluoromethyl. The possession of alcoholic hydroxyl groups allows for functionality conversion to introduce new functional groups and hence to impart new properties. When polymerization or modification of such bisphenol derivatives is considered, it is desirable from the standpoints of properties and reactivity that the derivatives have an allyl group. However, bisphenol compounds having both an allyl group and a glycerol group substituted on an aromatic ring are unknown.
JP-A H08-12745 and JP-A H08-67805 disclose the use of allylated bisphenols as the curing agent in epoxy resin compositions. Although allylated bisphenols are useful as the curing agent in epoxy resin compositions, they are unsuited to modify silicone and other resins.
Citation List
Patent Document 1: JP-A H08-12745
Patent Document 2: JP-A H08-67805